The Genters!
by Choi Miun
Summary: [NCT] Taeyong menghadapi Ten yang galak,Ten menghadapi Taeyong yang hobi menggangguinya, dan saingan usaha dana antara keduanya. Taeten for new chap! [Taeyong Jaehyun Johnny Yuta Lucas] [Pair! Taeten, Johnjae, Yuwin, Luwoo]
1. The Genters

The Genters.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka?

Bagi mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik Universitas Hanran, pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan band satu ini. Band yang sering manggung di pensi kampus, mau di fakul teknik atau fakul lain, ini terkenal karena kerennya, plus visualnya.

Bagaimana tidak, lima cowok dalam grup ini memiliki banyak kesamaan.

Satu, tinggi badan tiap _member_ di atas 175 cm.

Dua, ketampanan wajah di atas rata-rata.

Tiga, kelakuan gesrek yang tak terkira.

.

.

A NCT Fict

The Genters!

Friendship - Slice of Life - Romance - Humor

Warn! Bromance, (lil bit) Harsh word(s), Boys Love, GS for several chara.

Copyright @ Choi Miun

2018

.

nb : Semua nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka.

nb 2 : Plagiat haram hukumnya.

nb 3 : Percakapan banyak memakai bahasa non baku lo-gue.

nb 4 : Fiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk menjelekkan suatu hal. Kesamaan di beberapa bagian merupakan sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, anggotanya ada lima. Mari kita ulik satu persatu.

Lee Taeyong.

 _Leader_ dan _co_ - _founder_ The Genters. Posisi memegang gitar. Ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi. (sebenarnya dia paling kuntet di The Genters, tapi kekurangannya itu tertutup sama kegantengannya.) Cowok bermuka dingin, tapi hatinya UwU. Tukang masak dan pemerhati kebersihan nomor satu di kontrakan. Anak Seoul asli, tapi belum pernah ke Namsan Tower. Dari teknik sipil semester enam.

Johnny Seo.

Sesepuhnya The Genters. Cowok rempong di teknik lingkungan. Duduk di bangku depan piano, sekaligus menjadi komposer utama. Seangkatan sama Taeyong. Pemerhati kebersihan kontrakan nomor dua. (orang lingkungan mana mungkin tidak peduli kebersihan.) Orang Korea yang lahir dan besar di Chicago, Amerika. Sekali mengomel, lima belas menit terbuang.

Jung Jaehyun.

 _Flower_ _boy_ nomor satu di arsitektur. Vokalis yang terkenal dengan suara beningnya, biasa manggung sambil main gitar. Tukang masak nomor dua di kontrakan. Anak Daegu asli, merantau ke Seoul karena jurusan favoritnya ada di Hanran. Berjuang di semester empat. Pecinta babi gongso pedas.

Nakamoto Yuta.

 _Founder_ -nya The Genters. Cowok Jepang tulen. Memegang bass, tapi suaranya kalah nge-bass sama suaranya Tiway. Berangkat dari Osaka untuk masa depan gemilang (cita-citanya jadi arsitek.) Lama di Korea membuat banyak orang tidak tahu asal muasal aslinya. Seangkatan sama Johnny dan Taeyong.

Lucas Wong.

 _Maknae_ dari seberang lautan China, terdampar di Korea Selatan demi kelangsungan kuliah. Posisi menggebuk drum dan alat perkusi lain. Bodi paling bongsor tapi hati selembut Hello Kitty. Masih piyik, baru menjalani semester dua di teknik industri. Bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar, jadi di kantong celananya selalu sedia alat penerjemah portabel.

Terbentuk dari klub band fakultas teknik, jadilah band berisi lima cogan nan menawan macam mereka. Beda jurusan tidak menghalangi mereka untuk saling dekat.

Tapi bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa terbentuk?

.

Pendaftaran anggota The Genters

Hari 3.

Kursi di lorong depan pintu kosong melompong. Orang-orang hanya wara-wiri melewati pintu di sisi kanan lorong yang bertuliskan The Genters, tanpa ada minat untuk melirik sekalipun.

"Haduh, kalau begini kan susah." Nakamoto Yuta mendesah frustasi. Dia membuka pendaftaran buat mengisi kekosongan _spot_ drum dan gitar. Sudah tiga hari buka lowongan, belum ada juga yang mau masuk ke ruangan ini. Apalagi ini hari terakhir pendaftaran dan audisi.

"Sabar, bro. Kita pasti dapet dua orang yang mau ngisi gitar sama drum." Johnny Seo menepuk bahu Yuta semangat. Sebenarnya dia juga sudah agak pesimis, tidak yakin kalau bakal mendapat dua orang dalam waktu 3 hari untuk masuk ke band.

"Ya mana bisa gue sabar, orang kita udah nyebar pamflet di tempat strategis kampus. Sampe lorong deket kamar mandi kampus gue tempelin satu di sana. Uang habis buat _print_ , mana gue ada banyak tugas dan kudu beli banyak barang! Capek gue!"

"Tunggu aja bro. Sabar dikit napa."

"Kalau bukan gara-gara petisi gak masuk akal dari BEM mana mungkin kita bingung kayak gini."

Udah. Kalau begini Johnny udah malas nanggepinnya.

"Gue heran sama mantan lo itu, John. Sebegitu bencinya sama lo sampe berniat nutup ruangan ini? Atau dia benci sama gue, padahal gue gak ada masalah sama dia? Gila." Yuta menggeleng keras.

Johnny mengelak. "Ya kenapa dia benci gue? Orang dia yang mutusin gue duluan."

"Dasar perempuan ular. Kenapa harus ada cewek selicik dia?"

Tok tok tok.

"Permisi."

Satu kepala berambut cokelat nyelonong masuk melalui pintu. Seketika muka Yuta cerah bersinar.

"Akhirnya ada yang mau masuk!" Anak itu masuk ke studio sekaligus markas The Genters. Ia duduk di kursi di hadapan Yuta dan Johnny.

"Pagi, kak. Saya Lucas Wong, dari teknik industri. Saya anak semester satu."

"Jadi lo mau masuk The Genters buat isi _spot_ apa?" Tanpa basa basi Yuta bertanya.

"Anu.. drum."

"Oke, coba main."

Segera Lucas ke pojok ruangan dimana ada satu set drum.

"Coba 8 bit." lolos.

"16 bit." lolos.

"Reggae." lolos.

"Blues." lolos.

"Disco." lolos.

"Jazz." lolos.

"Mantap. Lo lolos tahap satu. Tahap dua biar Johnny yang urus."

Lucas duduk di hadapan dua sesepuh. Sebenarnya dia mau senyum-senyum sendiri, tapi dua orang di depannya menatapnya serius. Dia berasa menciut, kayak kulit ayam digoreng.

Johnny menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Alasan utama lo mau masuk ke band ini apa?"

"Saya pengen jadi anak band lagi. Di kampung asli saya, Hongkong, saya main drum sama teman-teman band di sana. Saya merasa agak kehilangan pas pindah ke sini, jadi saya mau main drum lagi."

Johnny mengangguk serius. Bagus juga anak ini. Yuta menyimak dari kursinya.

"Band ini yang ngurus kita sendiri. Kampus cuma ngasih keyboard, drum, ampli, ruangan sama seuprit dana buat latihan. Honor yang kita dapet dari manggung juga nggak terlalu gede. Lo rela kalau honornya sedikit?"

"Iya, saya rela. Yang penting saya bisa main drum."

Yuta dan Johnny tersenyum puas. "Oke! Selamat, Lucas, lo secara resmi masuk di The Genters!" Yuta menjabat tangan Lucas, diikuti Johnny seusai menepuk bahu Lucas kuat. "Senyum aja gapapa."

Akhirnya Lucas tersenyum sumringah. Baru saja bertemu dua kakak tingkatnya ini dalam waktu 20 menit, namun rasanya seperri sudah akrab selama bertahun tahun.

Johnny menyodorkan selebaran keanggotaan. "Isi dulu data diri lo, biar kita ada data tiap anggota." Lucas mengangguk, segera ia mengisi data dirinya di kertas itu.

Ceklek~

"Belum ada anak, nih?"

Seketika muka Yuta kembali asem. Suara cempreng diiringi ketukan _kitten heels_ mengganggu kuping pekanya. Johnny hanya memutar bola mata.

"Gimana, Mas Jepang? Udah ada anak? Eh~ Ada Jyani~"

Ten. Cewek rempong yang menjabat sebagai koordinator BEM sekaligus orang yang mencetuskan ide gila _bubarkan-the-genters-karena-hanya-buang-duit._

"Gini, Mbak Thailand. Kami udah nemu satu anak yang berbakaaaat banget. Jadi lo nggak usah sok-sokan ke sini sambil haha hihi, oke?" Balas Yuta sengit.

"Eits, jangan lupa. Kalian kudu dapet dua orang, dan kalian masih kurang satu. Dalam waktu 4 jam, kalau kalian nggak segera dapet satu anak, siap-siap _say goodbye_ sama ruangan ini."

"Dasar cewek gila!"

Ten hanya menyeringai sinis. "Lo mau apa? Protes? Emang suara lo bakal kedengeran sampe sekampus?"

Melihat Yuta yang menahan emosi, Johnny mencoba menengahi kedua orang yang sedang saling tatap tajam. "Ten, sebenernya kalau band ini cuma tiga orang apa salahnya? Toh kita juga masih bisa mang-"

"Udah, diem aja sambil nunggu satu anak lagi, oke? Kalau ada yang mau ngelirik ke ruangan ini, sih."

"Sialan!" Yuta hampir menampar pipi Ten namun dihadang Lucas sama Johnny. Ten hanya memasang _smirk_ kecil. Ia berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu. Tersisa dua langkah, ia berhenti.

"Omong-omong, si Lee Taeyong tumben nggak kelihatan," bisik Ten yang sialnya didengar tiga cowok yang berada seruangan dengannya.

"Hah? Lo mau godain si Taeyong?"

"Bukan urusan lo."

Brak!

Pintu ruangan dibanting keras sama Ten. Lucas berani taruhan, mukanya Ten memerah mendengar nama Taeyong disebut. (Dia belum tau Taeyong itu siapa, mungkin dia orang yang menyeramkan.)

Lima menit kemudian...

"Gaes gue kembali~" Lee Taeyong masuk ke markas ditemani seorang cowok. Tiga orang di dalam langsung menoleh ke dua cowok yang baru saja datang.

"Bawa anak nih?"

"Bawa dong, so pasti." Taeyong merangkul cowok yang sejak tadi jalan di sampingnya. "Kenalin, dia Jung Jaehyun. Anaknya temennya mama gue."

"Salam kenal, sunbae. Saya Jung Jaehyun, anak arsitektur tingkat dua." Jaehyun membungkuk ke dua sesepuh sambil tersenyum singkat. Yuta dan Johnny mengangguk. Lucas membungkuk sedikit ke dua orang yang baru datang.

"Wush, ada anak baru. Kenalan dulu sama gue," kata Taeyong sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke Lucas. "Gue Taeyong, _leader_ -nya The Genters."

Lucas menjabat tangan Taeyong kuat. "Saya Lucas, sunbae. Saya jadi _drummer_ di band ini." Taeyong menahan sakit di tangannya.

 _Buset, jabat tangan aja segini kuatnya. Gimana kalau nggebuk_ drum, _jangan sampe stik drum patah apalagi membran_ drum- _nya robek._

Taeyong melepas jabatan tangan. "Oke oke. Jadi si Jaehyun ini ternyata bisa main gitar. Udah gitu bisa nyanyi juga. Biar dia aja yang jadi vokal."

"Coba main gitar. Main satu lagu," suruh Yuta ke Jaehyun. Cowok manis berdekik di kedua pipi itu segera mengambil gitar listrik di dekat meja besar.

Tangannya langsung memainkan senar gitar, lagu Bohemian Rhapsody terdengar. Semua kicep.

" _Mamaaa~ uuuu~ Didn't mean to make you cry~ If I'm not back again this time tomorrow~ Carry on carry on~ But it doesn't really matter_ ~"

Lalu dilanjutkan gitar solo sesudah refrain. Lucas cengo. Yuta bertempuk tangan puas. Lubang hidung Taeyong kembang kempis - sok - bangga.

Sedangkan Johnny terpukau, entah suara yang bagus, permainan gitar yang keren, atau pesona Jung Jaehyun yang keterlaluan.

"Gimana?"

"Oke, lo juga lolos tahap satu. Tahap dua langsung diurus Johnny." Jaehyun jalan ke meja besar, duduk di samping Lucas, di hadapan Johnny. Yang dihadapi sigap merapikan rambutnya yang agak rewo-rewo.

"Siang, kak."

"Siang."

Mulailah _interview_ antara Johnny dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menyenggol Yuta. "Lihat tuh, si Johnny senyum-senyum liatin Jaehyun." Memang, cowok Chicago itu tidak berhenti tersenyum, mukanya terlalu sumringah untuk ditutupi.

"Mana ada orang yang nggak terpesona sama kegantengan Jaehyun." Dalam hati Taeyong merasa bangga telah menemukan anak berbakat seperti Jaehyun. (padahal dia tahu si Jaehyun dari mamanya)

"Eh, btw, si nenek lampir baru aja mampir ke sini."

"Haduh, ngapain lagi..."

"Biasa, ngerecokin band kita. Dia tadi nyariin lo. Gila emang."

Sementara Jaehyun baru mengisi formulir data diri, Lucas selesai mengisi data dirinya. Kertas itu ia serahkan ke Yuta.

"Ini, sunbae."

"Oke. Ada yang mau ditanyain?"

"Sunbae, tahu kos-kosan di dekat sini?"

"Lo mau ngekos?"

"Iya, soalnya ini saya udah lama tinggal sama sodara, nggak enak kalau terlalu lama."

"Mending tinggal sama kita aja. Kita ada kontrakan, tiga kamar. Nggak masalah kan kalau misal bobok berdua?" sambar Taeyong yang sedari tadi menyimak obrolan mereka berdua.

Lucas mengangguk setuju. "Nggak apa-apa, yang penting saya dapet kamar murah."

"Udah, lo udah masuk di The Genters nggak usah pake saya-sayaan. Lo gue aja gapapa, kita mah santai orangnya."

"Hehe, makasih, bang."

"Aku bisa ikut nggak? Kosanku lupa diperpanjang, ibu kos rese langsung nyuruh pergi, dan kudu pindah sebelum penghuni baru dateng." Jaehyun juga nimbrung seusai mengisi data diri.

"Iya, boleh banget." Johnny langsung ngegas. "Deket kok, cuma 10 menit dari kampus. Udah gitu bayar sewanya juga murah."

"Woke, besok Sabtu aja ke kontrakan."

.

Sama-sama merantau dari berbagai daerah membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Ada rumah sewa di dekat kampus yang cukup besar namun harga terjangkau. Sebenarnya Johnny yang menyewa, tapi karena terlalu besar dia mengajak Taeyong dan Yuta untuk tinggal bersama. Ditambah lagi dengan dua piyik baru yang bergabung kemarin sore.

Jaehyun berdiri di jalan depan kontrakan, menunggu kehadiran Lucas. Ada tas gitar dan koper besar di samping kakinya. Lima menit kemudian, kepala Lucas nongol dari ujung jalan.

"Yow bro."

Jaehyun melambaikan tangan ke Lucas yang agak kepayahan membawa tas jinjingnya. Ditambah lagi ransel gunung di punggungnya. Berasa lihat kura-kura raksasa.

"Sori lama, tadi disuruh makan dulu."

"Gapapa, ayo masuk ke gang."

Jalan masuk ke kontrakan agak kecil, tapi tidak sekecil gang senggol. Cukup untuk satu mobil dan satu motor. Jalan 3 menit, sampailah mereka berdua di rumah The Genters. Rumah minimalis bercat biru langit, dengan warna putih dari kusennya.

Yuta sudah menunggu sejak tadi, jongkok di teras depan rumah. Segera ia berjalan ke gerbang depan.

"Ayo masuk!"

Jaehyun dan Lucas segera masuk ke pelataran depan rumah. Ada taman kecil serta kolam ikan mungil. Ada juga _carport_ yang diisi dua sepeda gunung dan satu skuter hitam.

Masuk rumah langsung disambut dengan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV. Di sisi kanan belakang ada _pantry_ sekaligus dapur. Ada tiga pintu kamar yang mengelilingi ruang TV.

"Eh halo halo." Johnny menyambut kedua tamu dari kamarnya. Ada stiker bertuliskan 'Jyani' di pintu kamarnya. Jaehyun dan Lucas membungkuk sedikit. Taeyong juga keluar dari kamar paling pojok, di dekat pintu belakang.

"Lihat-lihat dulu, barangnya taruh aja di samping sofa."

Mereka berdua meletakkan koper dan tas di karpet depan TV. Karpet abu-abu polos, halus, juga sofa agak besar warna putih keabuan. Bantalnya juga lucu-lucu, bawaannya ingin Lucas pakai buat tiduran.

"Jadi boboknya gimana, hyung?"

"Gini aja, Johnny sama Yuta bobok bareng di kamarnya Johnny. Terus Lucas sama Jaehyun di kamarnya Yuta. Gue bobok di kamar gue sendiri. Nanti ke depannya bisa ganti roommate."

Masuk ke kamar milik Yuta, duo _maknae_ kagum. Kamar dengan ranjang _queen size_ , lemari pakaian di samping pintu kamar. Meja belajar ada di samping jendela, lalu kamar mandi dalam.

Jaehyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Ada _shower_ dan _washtafel_ yang menyatu dengan cermin.

Kamarnya Johnny tidak beda jauh dari milik Yuta. Cuma barangnya banyak yang berwarna hijau teh dan putih. Jaehyun jadi kepikiran es krim matcha.

Ternyata kamarnya Taeyong agak kecil dari dua kamar lainnya. Ranjangnya sih yang ukuran 140 x 200, nggak terlalu kecil. Tapi di kamar lain ukurannya _queen_ _size_. Furniturnya sama, begitu pula dengan isi kamar mandi dalamnya.

Dapurnya cukup luas. Ada _pantry_ yang sekaligus menjadi meja makan di samping dapur. Di samping dapur ada pintu kaca geser. Teras belakang yang digunakan untuk jemuran dan tempat mesin cuci. Dua sofa _bean bag_ dan meja bundar untuk santai terletak di teras belakang.

"Cocok nggak?"

Lucas mengangguk ke Jaehyun yang sibuk mengecek isi kulkas. "Kayaknya gue betah, bang, kalo tinggal di sini."

Mereka berdua bergabung duduk di karpet depan TV. Sudah ada tiga member lain, duduk di atas sofa.

"Gimana? Jaehyun? Lucas? Berminat tinggal di sini?"

Keduanya mengangguk. Taeyong tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, The Genters, siap jadi band aktif lagi?"

Kelimanya tersenyum ganteng.

.

.

.

Note :

Halo!

Mungkin ada yg tertarik sama fic abal ini. Cerita ini sebenernya udah dipublish di sini, castnya kai yeol kris hun lay, tp itu ancur (udah saya hapus juga) n saya berniat utk bikin remake-nya. Udah gitu lg kesengsem sama nct, maka jadilah ff ini.

Utk romance, ada sedikit lah. Ada yg straight, ada yg belok. (efek nonton drama bl thai, bl-nya 1 straight-nya banyak) Diliat dr chap ini mungkin udah terdeteksi kapal" yg akan berlayar.

Last, fav, follow, and review plz :D


	2. Bubur Ikan Teri

"Aku pulang..."

Kontrakan kosong. Lucas pulang dari kuliah pagi, jadwal selanjutnya masih tiga jam lagi. Lumayan, bisa buat tidur. Segera dia tiduran di sofa depan TV.

Tiba-tiba Lucas kangen mamah.

Orangtuanya Lucas ada di Hongkong. Sedangkan dia ada di Korea. Merantau jauh menyebrangi lautan, hidup mandiri di negeri orang. Ngekos setengah tahun juga tidak terlalu efektif. Untung ada abang-abang temen band, masih untung dia bisa numpang tinggal di kontrakannya Johnny, apalagi ada temennya.

"Hatchi!"

Entah kenapa bodinya agak tidak enak. Kepala pening, dahi anget, perut melilit. Ciri-ciri masuk angin ini. Lucas mulai batuk-batuk. "Uhuk uhuk!" Meringkuk, perutnya mulai konser keroncong.

"Hiks, kangen mamah..."

Sementara itu,

Taeyong kembali ke kontrakan. Jalan pagi rutinnya hampir terlewat gara-gara bangun telat. Untung dia bisa bangun saat mendengar suara Johnny mengomel sambil menyetrika di ruang makan jam 8 tadi.

"Spadaa~"

Krik. Gaada balasan.

Ia membuka pintu depan yang tidak terkunci.

"Lah, kenapa pintunya nggak dikunci? Siapa yang ada di rumah?"

Masuk lebih dalam, Taeyong menemukan Lucas menggelepar di karpet depan TV. "Mamah, perutku suakit.." Menggelundung di karpet sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Woy Lucas! Jangan tepar di lantai!"

.

The Genters

\- Bubur Ikan Teri -

nb :

Siap-siap naik kapal Luwoo!

(GS for Jungwoo)

.

Lucas mengerjapkan matanya. Plafon putih dengan lampu gantung berbentuk kuncup bunga tulip ia lihat. Masih di ruang tengah ternyata. Menoleh, ia melihat Taeyong yang duduk pucat.

"Akhirnya lo bangun juga, Cas!"

Segera Lucas bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Gue kenapa, bang?"

"Lo pingsan di karpet depan TV."

Astaga. Baru kali ini selama merantau Lucas sakit parah.

"Gue panik anjir, baru balik jalan pagi kok udah ada lo lagi menggelepar di lantai. Gue pikir lo kejang-kejang," jelas Taeyong. Lucas bergidik.

"Amit-amit."

"Ya udah, sekarang istirahat. Lo mau makan apa, biar gue beli atau buatin."

"Pengen makan bubur ikan teri, bang."

"Yaudah sini gue buatin bubur. Tunggu di kamar apa di depan TV?"

"Di depan TV aja."

Setelahnya Taeyong berlalu ke dapur. Lucas kembali tiduran di sofa, makin mengeratkan diri dengan selimut dari kamarnya. Perutnya udah sakit parah, kelaparan tidak makan 14 jam.

Salah dia juga, sih. Kemarin malam dia makan bibimbap dua setengah porsi, ditambah hotteok dua biji. Minumnya _root bee_ _r_ dingin dua kaleng. Perutnya otomatis _overload_ , jadinya tidak makan pagi karena masih penuh. Eh, habis kuliah malah menangis perutnya.

Di sisi tepi dapur, Taeyong berhadapan dengan panci berisi beras dan teri.

"Aduh, gue gak ngerti gimana masak bubur ikan teri."

Segera ia menelepon Jaehyun.

 _"Halo?"_

"Halo, Jae, lo tau resep bubur ikan teri?"

 _"Hah? Baru kali ini gue denger bubur ikan teri. Buat siapa, Bang?"_

"Ini, si Lucas lagi ngidam."

 _"HAH?! LUCAS HAMIL?!"_

"Geblek! Lucas lagi sakit, minta dibikinin bubur, bukannya hamil."

" _Gue gatau resepnya, bang. Mending lo tanya Ten nuna, kan dia serumpun sama Lucas."_

Badalah.

"Lah kenapa tiba-tiba lo bawa Ten?"

" _Tanya aja gapapa lah, bang. Kalo gamau, buka resep di internet lah. Udah yo, gue ada acara."_

Asem.

Benar juga ya. Taeyong tidak berpikir sampe ke sana. Segera ia mencari resep bubur ikan teri di internet.

"Resep. Bubur ikan- kok ikan tuna sih. Ikan teri. Nah ketemu."

Banyak juga resep bubur ikan teri. Taeyong membuka satu resep yang mendapat rating 5.

 _Resep bubur ikan teri terenak sejagad raya!_

 _2 cup beras_

 _1 liter santan_

 _garam_

 _bla_

 _bla_

 _bla_

"Pakai santan? Apa enak?" Mau tidak mau Taeyong memasak beras yang sudah dicuci.

"Masukkan beras yang dicuci ke panci, terus direbus pake santen."

"Terinya diapain anjir."

 _Tumis teri kering tanpa minyak hingga garing dan renyah. Taburkan di atas bubur dengan potongan daun bawang dan kerupuk udang._

Menunggu lima belas menit, Taeyong kembali ke sofa depan sambil membawa nampan. Semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hangat menggoda hidung Lucas yang masih berselimut di depan TV.

"Nih, coba makan." Sesuap bubur dengan _toppin_ _g_ tumisikan teri masuk ke mulut Lucas.

Hoek.

Berasnya dimasak pakai santan, padahal Lucas benci sama yang namanya kelapa, apalagi santan.

"Lah kenapa dimuntahin, pinter?"

"Gue gak mau makan bubur yang begini, hyung. Nggak enak."

Plak.

"Aduh." Pucuk kepala Lucas digeplak sayang.

"Orang sakit gausah banyak protes. Makan sekarang, minum obat, terus tidur. Nanti sebelum berangkat ke kampus gue bangunin. Kurang baik apa coba?"

Sakit malah diomelin.

Lucas cuma mewek.

"Bang, gue nggak bisa makan santen."

"Makan."

Seketika Lucas menciut. Baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan tajam Taeyong. Perlahan ia memakan bubur yang dibuat.

Rasa dari lemak santan membuat lidah Lucas mati rasa. Dia memang sama sekali nggak bisa makan santan!

Mulutnya tidak dapat menahan rasa mual. Segera Lucas lari ke kamar mandi.

"HOEEEKK."

Taeyong bingung. Ia menyusul ke kamar mandi dan mengetok pintu. "Cas, lo aman?" Hanya dijawab suara muntahan yang makin parah. Makin paniklah si rambut pink. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi, dan menemukan si bongsor duduk nelangsa bertumpu kloset.

"Woi jangan tepar di kamar mandi. Kuy periksa ke dokter." Digeretnya tangan Lucas keluar dari kamar mandi. Maknae yang sering tertawa ini mukanya udah pucet parah. Kantung matanya makin tebel, tambah mirip dengan kodok.

"Nggak mau ke dokter, takut disuntik..."

Taeyong lupa, si maknae memang fobia sama jarum suntik.

"Ya udah ya udah. Lo tidur dulu di depan tv. Istirahat, nanti sesudah bangun lo harus makan sama minum obat." Dijawab dengan anggukan lemah.

Lucas udah pasang posisi pewe di depan TV, ditemani Taeyong yang memasang plester penurun demam di dahinya. Udah lemes dia, muntah-muntah sampai pahit mulutnya. Perutnya tambah perih, Taeyong sampe kasihan lihat kondisinya. Gak lama kemudian, dia tidur.

"Wih, wangi apa nih?"

Yuta kembali dari kampus, disambut dengan aroma bubur teri dan Lucas yang tertidur di ruang tengah.

"Lah, si _maknae_ tidur di depan TV." Ia mematikan TV berchannel Nick. "Weh, tumben si Lucas tepar. Padahal nanti dia masuk siang," katanya pada Taeyong yang sedang mencuci mangkok.

"Itu, dia masuk angin. Minta dimasakin bubur, tapi malah gak dimakan."

"Coba gue icip." Yuta berjalan ke dapur, berhenti di meja pantry. Sepanci bubur yang masih mengepul uapnya, bentuknya juga menggoda. Segera ia mengambil satu sendok.

Hm.

Pantes, wong rasanya begini. Bubur bersantan tapi ada rasa asin yang keasinan di dalamnya.

"Gak heran kalau dia gak makan, Yong. Rasanya aja begini."

.

Akhirnya Lucas tidak jadi masuk kelas selanjutnya. Perutnya terlalu sakit, nongkrong di kamar mandi nggak segera keluar BAB-nya. Ditambah lagi demam, makin uring-uringan si bongsor. Yuta yang melihatnya merasa kasihan.

"Cas, lo sakit parah ya?"

Dibalas gumaman.

"Udah, bobok aja di kamar. Gue mau garap tugas di depan TV. Di kamar bisa ngglundung di kasur."

Tanpa banyak protes Lucas menggeret selimutnya ke kamar duo maknae.

"Kami pulang."

Jaehyun dan Johnny masuk ke ruang tengah, melihat duo sesepuh duduk lemas di sofa.

"Kita jadi latihan di studio seberang?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aduh, kita hari ini gak bisa latihan. Lucas tepar. Demam plus sembelit, ditambah muntah-muntah," jelas Taeyong. "Dia baru bisa tidur sekarang. Kasihan dia, lemes parah."

Jaehyun melotot. "Jangan jangan Lucas ha-"

"Jae, mana ada cowok hamil." Johnny memotong perkataan Jaehyun. "Ya kali ada cowok bisa hamil, bisanya sih menghamili."

"Ih bego lu bang." Jaehyun menoyor bahu si jangkung. (Dia nggak tahu kondisi hati Johnny pas noyor bahunya, macam berflower.)

"Yah, jadi gimana dong. Gaada yang nggebuk drum, gue masih agak susah ngikutin temponya."

"Kita latihan sendiri aja di sini gapapa. Besok atau lusa, kalo Lucas udah sembuh, baru kita latihan di studio." Dan berakhirlah mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

.

Hari kedua Lucas sakit.

Uring-uringan di kamar, masakan Taeyong sama Jaehyun dia abaikan. Jelas membuat dua _chef_ kontrakan bingung bukan main. Orang si bongsor itu dasarnya tukang makan, dua kali menolak makanan otomatis menjadi hal ajaib.

"Udah begitu masih mual-mual, diajak ke rumah sakit nggak mau. Ini anak maunya apa coba.."

"Makanya itu, bang, gue curiga. Jangan-jangan Lucas beneran ha-"

"Lambe tolong dikondisikan." Dua jari Taeyong mengepit bibir Jaehyun. "Mana ada cowok hamil. Ini realita, bukan cerita m-preg."

"Lambenya Mas Jaehyun kenapa digituin, mas? Nanti monyong lho."

Dua cogan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh, Jungwu."

"Halo halo." Kim Jungwoo, anak gadis dari ibu Kim pemilik warkop dekat kontrakan. Anak polos yang saking polosnya seolah minta digembol bawa pulang. Pesona kalemnya tidak dinyana lagi, anak pak RT sebelah saja naksir berat sama mbak satu ini.

"Ini nasi telur sama nasi gorengnya." Dua piring ditaruh di hadapan dua cogan penikmat warkop. "Eh Wu, sini bentar."

Jungwoo duduk manis di depan Jaehyun. "Kenapa?"

"Kan di sini jualan bubur kacang ijo, kamu bisa masak bubur ikan teri?" buka Taeyong.

"Bubur ikan teri?" Jungwoo baru mendengar bubur jenis ini. "Itu bubur biasa, kan? Cuma dikasih teri asin buat _topping-_ nya?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan sesimpel itu. Gue udah bikin model begitu, tapi yang makan nggak mau. Malah dikeluarin lagi dari mulutnya."

"Emang yang makan siapa?"

"Itu, si Lucas, yang sering minum kopi hitam di sini," jelas Taeyong. "Yang tinggi, rantauan Hongkong, mukanya kayak kodok."

Oh. Jungwoo ingat. Si pelanggan yang sering nongkrong di warkop sambil nyesep kopi hitam pelan-pelan. Cuma pesen kopi satu tapi kelarnya dua jam. Mana lagi makan pisang molen satu biji, sok-sokan pakai pisau garpu.

"Yang sering ngutang itu?"

Jaehyun ngakak.

"Iya yang itu. Dia sakit perut sama masuk angin, tapi nggak mau makan selain bubur. Kita udah bikin bubur tapi malah nggak dimakan. Jadi, tolong ya, Wu, bantu kita masak bubur ikan teri."

Taeyong udah harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Jungwoo.

.

Lucas sendirian di kontrakan.

Kondisinya udah membaik, udah bisa BAB, cuma agak keras. Dia masih merasa ngilu di pantatnya sesudah mengeluarkan BAB tadi siang. Masih agak hangat juga suhu tubuhnya.

Para abang yang lain memang kuliah sampai sore, makanya Lucas sendirian di rumah.

Tok tok tok.

Lucas bangkit dari sofa. Membuka pintu, ia disuguhi rantang _stainless steel_.

"Halo."

"Eh, mbak Uwu."

"Ini, bubur ikan teri." Jungwoo menyerahkan rantang bubur ke Lucas. Segera Lucas mengulurkan tangan menerima rantang beraroma wangi.

"Masuk dulu, mbak." Mereka masuk ke ruang depan TV. Jungwoo agak mengerinyit melihat sampah tisu lembab di sekeliling karpet. Segera ia duduk di sofa yang bersih dari bekas tisu umbel.

"Kata Jaehyun kamu nggak bisa makan selain bubur," tanya Jungwoo. Lucas mengangguk. "Iya, mbak, rasanya kalau belum makan bubur pas sakit itu bukan pertanda sakit. Apalagi kalau makan bubur ikan terinya mama."

"Coba dulu, makan buburku. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasimu ya." Jungwoo membuka rantang. Wangi harum bubur bercampur dengan teri membuat perut Lucas keroncongan. Apalagi itu membuat produksi air liur meningkat drastis.

Dia ngiler.

Jungwoo mencampur daun bawang, ikan teri asin kecil, dan potongan cakue sedikit. "Mau pakai kecap ikan?" Lucas menggeleng. Anak Bu Warkop Kim itu mengaduk bubur dengan berbagai _topping._ Mangkok itu ia serahkan ke si bungsu Wong. "Selamat makan. Yang banyak ya, mumpung masih hangat."

Sesendok masuk.

Sekecap, dua kecap, Lucas mengerjapkan matanya.

Rasa ini! Lucas tidak menyangka rasa ini akan hampir di indera pengecapnya.

"Ya ampun.."

Persis! Ini persis!

Keseimbangan rasio air dan beras, menghasilkan bubur yang pulen, tidak encer tidak padat. Butiran nasi yang lembut menyapa lidah Lucas. Ia telan segera.

Rasa kaldu ini! _Dashima_ dan teri besar, ada sedikit sari lobak, juga tambahan kecap ikan dan minyak wijen. Ini sama persis dengan masakan Mama Wong! Segera Lucas memakan buburnya sampai habis.

"Makasih mbak... hiks..."

"Lah kenapa kamu nangis?!"

.

omake

"Udah makan Cas?"

"Udah bang, makan di burjo."

Taeyong terheran-heran. Anak ini biasa makan di rumah, sekarang 2 hari sekali makan di burjo dekat rumah. Apalagi mukanya tambah sumringah sesudah dari burjo.

"Semenjak dimasakin bubur sama Jungwoo, Lucas jadi sering main ke warkop. Gue curiga." Yuta muncul dari halaman belakang, berbisik di samping Taeyong.

"Hampir jantungan anjir. Bikin kaget aja." Si rambut pink terkaget.

"Jangan-jangan si Lucas..."

"Kagak, dia cuma makan aja." Johnny muncul dari kamar mandi, berbisik di antara duo sesepuh. Taeyong hampir jantungan yang kedua kali.

"Makan tapi sambil ngelirik-lirik Jungwoo ya sama aja dong Badrun." Yuta menggeleng keras. "Pedekate di depan bu Kim sama aja memperpendek sisa usia dalam hidup."

"Ye tapi kan si Lucas mukanya tebel macam badak. Mana dia tahu kalo Bu Kim ngelirik dia sadis..."

Mereka bertiga _brainstorming_ bersama, mengabaikan tatapan si maknae yang risih dilihatin trio sesepuh.

"Kenapa bang? Ada cemong kopi di mukaku?"

.

note

halo.

ada yg kangen ff ini? /G

Di sini line 95-96 sekelas, 97-98 sekelas juga. jd jangan bingung ke depannya yow.

Makasih yg udah kasih 18 fav, 21 follow, 9 review. tak kusangka ada yg mau baca dan memberi hati buat ff abal ini. ku cinta kalian :'D

Spesial thankyou buat: **JohnD-J, blinkcloud, fyty, Takamizu, weirdodorks, guest, captainssss, park.chenle, candlelight2** , review kalian bikin saya senyum" sendiri. Baca riviu kalian jd memotivasi saya buat bikin lanjutan ff ini.

Btw, apa kalian ngerasa salty kalo pake istilah lokal? Macam mas, mbak, bang, dsb? Kritik dan saran diterima, dengan bahasa yg tepat, biar cucok ;)

last, fav, follow, n review plz :D


	3. Usaha Dana

"Risoles mayonesnya dua dong."

Radar pendengaran Ten Lee langsung menajam mendengar kalimat itu. Dari radius sepuluh meter sebelah kiri ada stand kecil-kecilan, dengan meja berisi tiga wadah penuh gorengan renyah yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Ayo ayo risol mayonya dibeli dibeli! Pura-pura bahagia butuh tenaga! Kuy kuy!"

Mata Ten menyipit drastis, melirik meja stand yang nyempil di pojokan dengan sengit. Yang menjaga ada dua cowok, satu si cowok Jepang petakilan, yang satu si rambut hitam _highlight_ abu-abu.

Si pujaan hati.

Tiba-tiba muka Ten menghangat, tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata tajam si rambut hitam.

Iya, si pujaan hati itu.

Ditambah lagi lemparan kedipan mata genit dan seringai tipis. Makin panaslah mukanya, sudah merona parah pipinya. Langsung ia -sok- buang muka, kembali ia fokus ke _stand_ usda klub _dance._

"Apaan sih, sok ganteng banget."

.

The Genters

\- Usaha Dana -

nb :

penumpang kapal Taeten merapat!

(GS for Ten)

.

 _3 hari lalu..._

"Jadi, kita mau ngadain usda makanan." Buka Taeyong saat rapat rutin di markas The Genters. Jadwal - yang sangat kebetulan - kosong membuka peluang mereka untuk rapat rutin dua minggu sekali.

"Hah? Buat apa usda makanan?" bingung Jaehyun. "Kita kan tidak akan bikin acara yang perlu usda."

"Ya buat menggalang dana. Kita kan mau manggung lagi, duit dari kampus menipis. Uang perawatan ruangan juga gede. Jadi kita butuh galang dana," jelas Taeyong.

"Kita mau jualan apa?"

"Risoles mayones _as usual._ "

" _Stand-_ nya?"

"Di atrium gedung A lantai satu."

Yuta berkomentar, "Ini lama-lama atrium jadi pasar kampus. Koperasi kalah."

"Yakin lo, bang, jualan di situ? Kan ada Kak Ten. Nanti kalo kita jualan di situ terus disindir-sindir sama dia gimana?" panik Jaehyun. Dia agak ngeri saat melihat si ketua UKM dance, apalagi saat sibuk ngerecokin The Genters. Entah mengapa Jaehyun berpikir kalau Ten dapat menghabisi para member The Genters dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Halah, santai aja. Mana berani dia main-main sama kita." _Apalagi sama gue,_ batin Taeyong pede.

"Risol mayo udah standar, bang. Semua jual, semua beli. Takutnya nggak ada yang minat untuk beli, bang. Nanti yang rugi juga kita sendiri." Jaehyun beneran panik lagi. Uangnya perlahan menipis akibat beli usda wajib. Maklum, dia ikut banyak organisasi yang banyak mengadakan usda, sehingga banyak pengeluaran.

Johnny menepuk bahu Jaehyun pelan. "Tenang, Jae. Risol mayo yang biasa kita jual ini pasti laris manis. Enak banget soalnya. Udah gitu muka-muka ganteng kita bikin banyak orang tertarik untuk beli."

Taeyong mengangguk setuju. "Itu sudah pasti. Bakal laris jualan kita, tenang aja."

"Pokoknya semangat jualan. Risol mayo selalu laris, sekalian larisin ke temen-temen sekelas."

.

"Permisi permisi..."

Meja kosong di deretan pinggir atrium diisi oleh dua kotak penuh gorengan panas dan renyah. Ten yang sedang menunggu kelas sesi tiga melihat ke meja sebelah yang biasanya kosong telah dihuni oleh anak-anak The Genters.

Ada Johnny yang promosi di ujung meja, Jaehyun dan Yuta yang menata jualan, Lucas yang menulis menu di papan tulis mini, dan...

"Nyariin Lee Taeyong yang ganteng ini ya?"

Ten menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Taeyong sendiri, muncul dari arah kafetaria.

"Cih, sok pede amat."

"Yaelah, santai sedikit kenapa kek. Jangan galak-galak gitu."

"Ya suka-suka gue lah! Ngapain lo ngatur gue?!"

Taeyong mengernyit. "Wo wo wo, santai, bro. Biarkan kami berjualan di sini dengan tenang, jangan godain kami ya."

"IDIH! SOK AMAT SIH JADI ORANG!"

"Sstt." Tiba-tiba telunjuk si leader band mendarat di depan bibir Ten. "Anak gadis jangan meraung-raung kayak singa betina. Malu dilihatin orang." Dan telunjuknya berpindah ke pipi kiri, dicubit gemas pipi tirus itu.

"Btw, pipimu menirus. Jangan diet terlalu ketat, kasihan tubuhmu."

Hati seorang Ten Lee seketika ambyar dan meleleh.

Lalu Taeyong pergi menuju gerombolannya, meninggalkan Ten yang tersipu dan menahan malu.

"Lee Taeyong kampret."

.

"Ehem!"

Ten sok-sokan dateng ke _stand_ usda The Genters. Yang jaga si penyanyi Jaehyun sama kingkong Lucas. Dia menahan tawa saat melihat duo _maknae_ mengkeret lihat mukanya.

"Jualan apaan nih?"

"Risol mayo, kak. Mau beli? Seribu Won dapet tiga biji."

"Enak nggak? Mahal amat seribu cuma dapet tiga. Gue beli satu bisa nggak?"

"Satu biji 300 won kak. Mending beli tiga, kalo satu pasti kurang."

Memang sih, luaran risolnya terlihat renyah. Tepung rotinya renyah, isinya mayones, keju, dan ham, meleleh lumer. Seketika Ten ngidam.

"Yaudah, gue beli tiga."

Jaehyun langsung membungkus tiga biji dari satu lusin biji yang tersisa.

"Jangan lupa mampir ke stand usda anak _dance_ juga, ya! Wajib beli pisang cokelat." Ten kembali ke stand asalnya. Perlahan Jaehyun dan Lucas menghembuskan napas lega.

"Hah... gue pikir kita bakal disemprot..."

Taeyong kembali dari kelas paginya. "Wasap bro."

"Bang, baru aja Kak Ten main ke stand kita," lapor Lucas.

"Kalian nggak disindir aneh-aneh kan?"

"Aman, bang."

"Ya udah, Jae sana ke kelas, bentar lagi lo masuk kan."

Jaehyun mengemas _handsfree_ dan hapenya. "Gue duluan ya!"

Lucas masih tetap di meja sebelum Taeyong mengusirnya. "Lo juga ada kelas kan? Sana sekalian." Lalu dua maknae pergi dari stand, meninggalkan Taeyong sendiri beesama jualannya.

.

"Hai sayang-sayangku."

Taeyong iseng mampir ke stand usda anak _dance._ Bisa dilihat ada beberapa anak yang terkenal sebagai _main dancer_ tim kampus andalan, ditambah lagi dengan nona Lee si ketua _dance_ galak.

"Tumben bang main ke sini?" yang menyambut pertama adalah Yugyeom, penari bertubuh lentur dari Manajemen.

"Cih." Ten berdecih malas.

"Sebagai mantan anak _dance_ dua bulan pertama, gue mau ngelarisin dagangan kalian."

"Oh siap!"

"Nggak usah." Tiba-tiba Ten menghadang tangan Yugyeom yang akan mengambil pisang cokelat.

"Ih, kak, kok nggak boleh?"

"Gue nggak suka kalo ada yang beli usda kita tapi terpaksa."

"Lah siapa yang merasa dipaksa?"

"Lo."

Ten menatap sengit. Taeyong hanya bermuka datar sejak awal.

"Dari mananya? Kan gue nggak bilang apa-apa."

"Tapi gue merasa kalo lo itu terpaksa untuk membeli dagangan kami. Dan gue nggak suka kalo ada orang yang nggak ikhlas beli barang, apalagi makanan."

"Tapi gue nggak ada rasa terpaksa dari tadi. Apa kalian tadi denger gue ngomong-"

"Ah bodo amat!"

Ten langsung lari ke toilet dengan muka merah padam.

 _Kurang ajar Lee Taeyong..._

Sementara yang baru saja diajak bertengkar hanya mengendikkan bahu. Yugyeom yang paham hubungan tidak akur mereka menimbrung. "Bang, mungkin besok lo harus bicara lagi sama Kak Ten. Dia kayaknya masih dendam masalah dulu."

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. "Aman, Gyeom. Gue bisa mengatasinya."

.

"Gue malu anjir..."

Ten mendekam di salah satu bilik toilet atrium kampus.

"Kok gue goblok sih, bilang begitu ke dia..."

"Dasar mulut, sukanya bacot gak jelas." Ia menepuk bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi nanti kalo gue balik ke sana terus masih ada dia, gue harus apa..."

Keluar dari bilik, ia berhenti di depan cermin.

"Oke, Ten, fokus, cuek aja, pipi jangan memerah."

Setelah membasuh muka di wastafel, Ten kembali ke meja _stand_ anak _dance._ Dari jauh ia masih bisa melihat Taeyong yang asyik mengobrol dengam Yugyeom dan Minghao di depan meja.

Memasang dagu tinggi-tinggi, Ten kembali ke bangkunya di samping Yugyeom yang makin asyik ngobrol. Berusaha tidak memedulikan lirikan Taeyong ke arahnya di sela-sela obrolan ramai.

"Lo nggak mau balik ke meja lo sendiri?"

Tiba-tiba Ten menceletuk.

Percakapan mereka seketika berhenti.

"Itu ada yang mau beli risol."

Taeyong menoleh, ada tiga anak berdiri di depan meja _stand_ risol. Buru-buru ia mengemas pisang cokelat -yang akhirnya ia beli saat Ten ke toilet- dan berlalu.

"Makasih Ten sayang. Balik dulu gaes!"

Yugyeom menoleh ke samping. Ten sedang sibuk mengkikir kuku, tapi mukanya merah padam. Gombalan Taeyong membuat dia gumoh, muak, merinding, tapi selalu membuat pipi putih itu merona.

"Kak, nggak ada keinginan untuk baikan sama Kak Taeyong?"

Ten hanya berdeham.

"Kak Ten, kalo suka sama Kak Taeyong jangan sinis-sinis gitu. Kasihan Kak Taeyong digantungin." Minghao yang polos langsung menceplos, dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh nona Lee.

"Lo mau latihan sendiri 3 jam di studio kosong?"

"Ampun kak..."

.

"Gue sebenernya penasaran, bang, lo sama Kak Ten itu hubungannya apa?" tanya Lucas ke Taeyong. Mereka sedang berleha-leha di atas _bean bag_ di halaman belakang.

"Hm, susah juga pertanyaannya..."

Taeyong sok berpikir keras.

"Gue juga penasaran bang, kenapa Kak Ten selalu galak sama lo?"

"Jadi aslinya itu gini..."

.

 _"Selamat datang di klub dance!"_

 _Awal tahun pelajaran baru, dan_ _awal semester baru. Pendaftaran anggota baru klub_ dance _sudah tutup, da_ _n semua berkumpul di aula._

 _"Teman-teman, mulai hari ini kita akan melakukan seleksi anggota tetap. Sebelumnya, bagi teman-teman yang dipanggil namanya mohon untuk maju."_

 _Ten Lee, yang sudah terkenal dan dikenal oleh Taemin, ketua_ dance _periode ini, sejak SMA sudah otomatis lolos dan masuk ke anggota tetap klub_ dance _._

 _Banyak bisikan kurang menyetujui hal ini, dan juga beberapa anggota tetap klub_ dance _sudah saling mengenal dan mengelompok sendiri. Banyak yang tidak rela, namun tidak berani mengutarakan hal ini._

 _"Sunbae, maaf, tapi bukannya ini hal yang tidak baik?"_

 _Lee Taeyong adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mau bervokal mengenai 'keeksklusifan anggota tetap'._

 _"Mungkin baik bagi orang-orang yang sudah pasti bagus_ dance- _nya masuk ke tim tetap. Tapi bukannya ini tidak adil? Bagaimana dengan teman-teman yang memang mampu tapi tidak masuk ke tim inti karena tidak punya koneksi dengan kalian para tetua?"_

 _Seketika Ten menatap Taeyong sengit._

 _"Lo jangan jadi sok jagoan. Di sini_ skill _yang dipentingin, bukan asal bisa_ cover dance _terus masuk ke klub_ dance. _Lo pikir gue cuma ngandalin koneksi?"_

 _"Halah lihat aja contoh nyata dimana-mana. Koneksi nomor satu, skill nomor sekian."_

 _Mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan sengit._

 _"Saya keluar."_

 _Taeyong berhenti dari klub dance setelah bergabung selama dua bulan, diikuti beberapa anak yang sepemikiran dengannya._

 _Dan Ten tidak mau kalah untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia mampu menjadi bagian tim inti tanpa jalur pribadi._

.

"Dan semenjak itu gue sama Ten sering berantem."

Lucas menoleh ke Taeyong.

"Semenjak gue nekat bilang begitu, ternyata gue baru tahu kalau Ten juga ikut evaluasi rutin biar dia bisa masuk ke tim inti _dance_ tanpa jalur prestasi."

"Gue menyesal, pernah bilang begitu di depan anak-anak _dance._ Bahkan sampai sekarang ada beberapa yang nggak suka sama gue. Kayak Hoshi, dia paling sebel lihat muka gue hahaha."

Lucas ingat katingnya, Kwon Hoshi, yang sipit sekali dari prodi HI. Setiap The Genters manggung dia selalu pasang muka sinis. Lucas sempat bingung ada salah apa dia sampai kakak mata sipit itu selalu mendelik ke arah mereka.

"Tapi lo suka sama Kak Ten?"

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. "Yah, sering bertengkar gara-gara hal sepele sampai sering godain dan perhatiin dia, menurut lo gimana?"

"Dan dia juga bisa membuktikan bahwa omongan gue salah. Gimana, Cas, nggak mungkin kan kalau gue nggak tertarik sama dia?"

Dan dia bangkit dari bean bag, menepuk bahu Lucas yang sedang cengo.

.

"Lho? Ngapain di sini?"

"Ambil usda lah."

Pagi yang agak rusak untuk seorang Ten, belum apa-apa ia sudah melihat muka Lee Taeyong di warung Bu Kim. Ten manyun saat melihat stok risol mayo di meja warung yang akan dibawa Taeyong ke kampus. Sebanyak ini saja selalu habis, kadang malah stoknya kurang, apa daya pisang cokelat lumer?

"Wu, gue mau ambil pisang cokelat," panggil Ten ke Jungwoo yang baru saja kembali dari meja kasir.

"Oh iya, mbak." Jungwoo kembali masuk ke dalam dapur, meninggalkan Ten dan Taeyong berdua di meja depan etalase.

"Gue baru tahu, ternyata lo langganan usda di warung sini." Ten -sok- memulai percakapan. "Jadi asal risol mayo yang enak tu dari sini. Sama kayak piscok gue."

"Terus?"

"Gue cuma ngomong aja. Salah?"

"Nggak juga."

Kampret. Ten makin _badmood_.

Tidak selang lama, Jungwoo kembali dari dapur sambil membawa dua kotak besar berisi pisang cokelat. Harum, masih mengepul uapnya, ditambah dengan lelehan cokelat yang mengintip dari balik kulit luar.

"Makasih ya Mas Taeyong, Mbak Ten. Kapan-kapan mampir berdua lagi, serasi lho kalian berdua."

Mukanya Ten memerah macam tomat busuk.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis di pinggir jalan raya. Kresek pisang cokelat di tangan Ten tiba-tiba berpindah ke tangan Taeyong. "Sini, gue bawain."

"Lo mau ke kampus?"

"Iyalah."

Hening, hanya ada suara langkah kaki dan lalu lalang di jalan raya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari jalur mereka berjalan.

"Ten."

"oi."

"Gue mau bilang sesuatu."

"Ngomong aja lah. Ngapain pake pembukaan macam pidato."

Taeyong berdeham pelan.

"Maaf."

"Tumben lo minta maaf."

"Maaf kalo kemarin lo tersinggung pas gue mau beli usda kalian."

"Gapapa. Gue juga minta maaf, mikir yang buruk yang jatuhnya malah ngefitnah."

Hening.

"Ada lagi."

Ten berdeham.

"Sebenernya gue penasaran."

"Apaan?"

"Kenapa lo kekeh The Genters harus lima orang?"

Nah lho.

Ten bingung.

Seketika otaknya _blank._

"Hm.. ya.. kan.. kalo lima lebih enak.. Ya kali kalian cuma tiga orang, nanti kalo _perform_ nggak maksimal."

Taeyong terkekeh. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong mengacak rambut Ten, tersenyum gemas. "Jadi lo peduli sama kami, ya. Makasih." Ditambah dengan tepukan di puncak kepala nona Lee.

Blush~

Pipi tirus Ten merona hebat.

"Apaan sih?! Mana ada gue sok-sokan peduli sama kasih perhatian buat lo! Geer banget sih jadi cowok."

"Gue tau. Lo selalu cari perhatian ke gue. Besok-besok nggak perlu yang terlalu ekstrim lah, gue selalu merhatiin lo kok. Tenang aja."

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Ten terkaget sampai dia berhenti berjalan. Mencerna perkataan Taeyong dalam diam.

 _'Gue selalu merhatiin lo, kok.'_

 _'Gue selalu merhatiin lo, kok.'_

 _'Gue.. selalu.. merhatiin.. lo.. kok...'_

"Anjir! Lee Taeyong!"

Taeyong terkekeh. "Bener kan, apa yang gue bilang?"

"Ish bacot! Cepetan jalan ke kampus! Ntar telat!"

"Halah, bilang aja malu, kedoknya ketahuan."

"Diem!"

.

omake

"Senyum-senyum aja, Yong."

Yuta merinding melihat sang _leader_ tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat tangan kirinya.

"Hehe, gemes banget."

.

note

halo.

gada yg kangen ya /Y.

gila ternyata butuh 1 tahun untuk saya up cerita ini.

ucapan terima kasih saya berikan kepada : **fyty, LexaAlexander, Mint** **Berry1220, dan NyonyaKim12** yang telah memberikan review di chap 2. terima kasih sudah membaca ff abal ini. untuk yg memasukkan cerita ini ke fav n follow juga terima kasih, saya terkesima ternyata ada yg suka dgn cerita ini :'D

gara-gara saingan usda antara TI sama SI di kampus saya jadilah ff ini. apalagi usda makanan, berasa kurang hacep kalo gaada risol sama tahu bakso :D

akhirnya bisa nulis taeten juga. mamak ten tsunderenya memang keterlaluan. apalagi sekarang di wayv aura centilnya makin menjadi, huhuhu, saya kobam.

last, fav, follow, and review plz :D


End file.
